Love
The fifth season of the reality television series ''Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood premiered on VH1 on July 23, 2018. It was primarily filmed in Los Angeles, California. It is executively produced by Mona Scott-Young, Stephanie Gayle and Treiva Williams for Monami Entertainment, Toby Barraud, Stefan Springman, Dave Patry, David DiGangi, Rich Allen and Michael Lang for Eastern TV, and Nina L. Diaz, Liz Fine, Vivian Gomez and Jihoon Zun for VH1. The series chronicles the lives of several women and men in the Los Angeles area, involved in hip hop music. Production Season five of Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood began filming in February 2018. On June 18, 2018, VH1 announced Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood would be returning for a fifth season on July 23, 2018, along with a teaser confirming Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta's K. Michelle had joined the cast. Season five saw the promotion of A1 Bentley and Brooke Valentine to the main cast after previously appearing as supporting cast members. New cast members include video vixen Apple Watts, singer La'Britney, K. Michelle: My Life's Paris Phillips, Grammy Award-nominated producer RoccStar and manager Shun Love. On July 3, VH1 released an extended teaser with the season's tagline "get the truth behind the headlines". The season's promotional videos would all follow a tabloid-themed aesthetic, with images of cast members paired with lurid headlines and set to Marvin Gaye's "I Heard It Through the Grapevine". On July 6, 2018, VH1 began releasing "meet the cast" interview promos featuring new cast members Apple Watts, La'Britney, Paris Phillips, RoccStar and Shun Love. On July 16, 2018, VH1 released a 5 minute super-trailer. On August 30, 2018, it was announced that Princess and Ray J would star in their own special, Love & Hip Hop Hollywood: Ray J & Princess’ Labor of Love, which would air on September 24, 2018, and document the birth of their child. Synopsis "Palm trees, swimming pools, red carpets and fancy cars. Looks nice, don't it? Well, looks can be deceiving. In a city full of fake ballers and some big ole fake booties, the only thing real is the thirst. Millions of people flock to Hollywood chasing a celebrity dream, and they get stuck in the bulls**t. See, fame ain't for the faint of heart, and with every come-up comes some jealousy and some betrayal. It's enough to test the strength of any wannabe power couple. Success, marriage, family. These people in Hollywood think they deserve it all, no matter how reckless they act. See, but not everybody's rooting for you or your happy ending. Oh, and the traffic sucks. But that's okay, 'cause I know how to navigate these streets. My name is Kimberly, the artist formerly known as K. Michelle, and after all these years of shaking tables, throwing candles and turning heads down south. I'm bringing the real to La La Land. Hollywood ain't ready for this s**t." — K. Michelle, opening monologue Official synopsis from VH1.com: Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood follows newcomers and returning series veterans striving to claim their place as Hollywood's elite. In this season, the betrayal cuts deeper, the shade grows darker, and the stakes are higher than ever before. Veteran cast members include Teairra Mari, Moniece, Nikki, Brooke, A1, Lyrica, Princess, Ray J and Kimberly (formerly known as K. Michelle). Cast Main and supporting cast members in order of number of appearances, out of the episodes that have aired. Guest stars Gallery lhhh-season-5-cast.jpg|Cast photo for season 5. Kimberly-LHHH-s5.jpg|K. Michelle's promo photo. Teairra-LHHH-s5.jpg|Teairra's promo photo. Moniece-LHHH-s5.jpg|Moniece's promo photo. Nikki-LHHH-s5.jpg|Nikki's promo photo. Brooke-LHHH-s5.jpg|Brooke's promo photo. Lyrica-LHHH-s5.jpg|Lyrica's promo photo. A1-LHHH-s5.jpg|A1's promo photo. Princess-LHHH-s5.jpg|Princess' promo photo. Ray-J-LHHH-s5.jpg|Ray J's promo photo. Episodes Promo videos | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}} Category:Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood